


A Touch of Firewhisky.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: Hogwarts wasn't ready for them. They weren't ready for eachother.





	1. Liquid courage.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So please keep in mind that the only knowledge I have of this ship is from 'cross your fingers and dream on' by thebellringer, so credit to them. I know absolutely nothing about both characters but I was inspired and rather rudely dragged down into this ship (my heart still hasn't recovered) and this was born so here. I hope you enjoy these and know that I'm fumbling in the dark here
> 
> These are not in any particular order, so the story may jump around a bit. Or alot. Im not particularly happy with how it turned out but what can you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected trip to the Three Broomsticks proves enlightening.

It was Allison's idea, Dan swears it was (only she would get such a crazy idea and manage to convince Kevin Day to help her), and thus all blame goes to her. All of it, may it haunt her to her grave. Dan was only following her suggestion (which was more being wrestled into Hogsmeade and abandoned than anything else) so it was absolutely in no way her fault that she ended up stranded in the Three Broomsticks with Thea and far too much alcohol.

_(Yes, she likes both of those things individually, but together they do not make a good combination)._

_Go loosen up,_ she’d said. _A drink or two and you'll get over yourselves and fucking kiss,_ she’d said, like Dan hadn’t had to deal with her pining for Renee for weeks and not stabbed her in the back like this. Talk about rude. God, even Renee had agreed, saying that a night out would be good for them with a smile, as though she wasn’t abandoning Dan to Allison’s tender mercies. Dan felt betrayed- she may be hopelessly crushing on Thea to the point it was embarrassing, but she wasn't _pining._

_(She was, every single person in the school knew by now. Even Thea. Especially Thea. That wouldn't stop her from burying herself six feet under denial, though, she excelled at denial)._

It was quite natural that she had _not_ expected to be abandoned after being spontaneously dragged there at some awful time at night, but- because life hates her- she was. And t was awkward and awful, since, judging from Thea's expression when Kevin disappeared, she was in a similar situation.

_(Jerks, all of them)._

So Dan was left to scream internally as they fumbled around each other, trying to avoid touching on things like their very obvious crushes and the face that they’d very much like to kiss eachother’s face off, until, eventually, they said fuck it. 

_(If they were stuck here, they may as well enjoy themselves)._

They bought drinks and then more drinks, followed by a few extra to be safe because hey, who was she to say no to free alcohol? (They both agreed that Allison could deal with the bill because it was all her fault. Plus, she had money to spare). 

And that was all well and good, only she had not been prepared for how much of a lightweight Thea was. They'd barely finished the first bottle before her cheeks were flushed and coherency became a distant concept as the world around her became tipsy and beautiful. Dan was torn between jealousy over how easily she had reached that point and horror because if there was thing she hated being, it was the sober one.

_(She picked up the pace after that, a fact she regretted the following morning)._

Two bottles in and they'd lost any remaining dregs of awkwardness in favour of the kind of ease you only get with alcohol, descending into trash talk and gossip and laughter. Three bottles in and there was silence, companionable and sleepy as they tried to muddle through what was inappropriate to voice aloud and what was not. Four bottles in and they had passed drunk and descended into that happy little place you reach before passing out from alcohol poisoning. 

_(It was a delightful little spot before the side effects kick in with a vengeance, so Dan was going to enjoy it whilst it lasted)._

By now Thea had to keep her hand on the table for support, words slurring as she swore:

“Screw you, Aliens are real and I’m going to meet one.”

A snort, “Right, sure you are. How are you going to do that?”

Thea paused, seeming to ponder it before downing another swallow of her firewhisky. Then she raised a finger to point at Dan and said, with utmost seriousness:

“Found one.”

There was a moment of silence where she tried to maintain the seriousness, only for her lips to tremble in the effort. Then her face crumpled and she devolved into giggles, clutching the bottle to her chest as she began to slide down. Dan- in mock indignation laced with delight- attempted to slap her, only to abort the movement halfway through as it was more effort than she could handle. In the end, she settled for patting Thea’s cheek as they both were helpless to the laughter even as they forgot the reason they started in the first place. 

They laughed until they were left wheezing, slumped against one another as the tried (and failed) to remember how to breathe again. They tried to kiss after the next drink, but Dan ended missing Thea's face entirely. She was left with her head buried against her shoulder as they both fell into helpless laughter, the world whittled down to just the two of them

_(When Allison and Renee came in to collect them two hours later, they’d fallen asleep like that._

_The following day they managed to kiss properly and, to Dan, that was better than all the alcohol in the world)._


	2. A slight nudge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another gift for @thebellringerr because their writing is honestly the best thing to ever grace this planet and there is no way for me to express enough love for it to be enough. Once again, everything I know about this ship comes from their work.

The first time Thea saw Dan it was after a quidditch game. Her hair was wild from flight and her smile was bright enough to burn as she wrapped an arm around her teammates. There was a ferocity about her, even in the midst of celebration, and somehow, Thea had to try exceedingly hard not to stare. Much harder than she’d like to admit and, judging from The Look Kevin gave her, she wasn’t very successful.

_(God did she hate that look)._

The moment he opened his mouth to say something, she cut him off with a glare:

“Not a word Kevin, or I’ll tell your boyfriends an embarrassing story for every letter.” He tried to protest but she emphasized, “Every. Single. Detail. Including the Ikea incident.”

His mouth closed abruptly, expression twisting in horror at the idea of Minyard (or worse, Josten) finding out about that particular event. After assuring that he wouldn’t try again she turned away, the brief satisfaction replaced by disappointment after realising that Dan Wilds was now little more than a splodge of red on the other side of the field.

_(She tried not to linger on the feeling because that was something she was not getting into right now. Or ever)._

Of course this was Kevin Day she was talking about- she should have known she wouldn’t be able to stop his urge to interfere. It wasn’t until she saw him talking to Allison when she began to feel suspicious (her and Kevin together was always bad news for the rest of them). Of course, suspicion was replaced by horror when the pair approached Dan Wilds and horror was kicked aside by panic when Kevin gestured in her direction and Dan turned to glance at her. She felt like a deer in the headlights, ability to think lost amongst the screaming in her mind and the thumping of her heart.

_(One look and she felt like a child with a crush all over again. She was going to kill Kevin when she figures out a way past Minyard)._

And then- because Kevin Day believed he was a matchmaker when really he was a dead-man-walking- Dan and Allison began to walk towards Thea. And stopped in front of her, apparently oblivious to the fact that she was freaking out and very much would like more alcohol so at least she has an excuse for making a fool of herself. Or an elephant to hide behind, at this point she’d take anything. Allison grinned at her, made a prompt introduction and then abandoned her because she was just as evil as Kevin and was probably already making bets about this.

That was how she found herself face-to-unreasonably-attractive-face with Dan Wilds, who was smiling at her with so much warmth that Thea found the room felt warm all of a sudden and her own lips twitched into a smaller smile. Something that made Dan seem to brighten if that was even possible and oh, Thea had never been so glad for her complexion

_(She’d never blushed so hard in her life)._

Thea was painfully aware of how conversation suddenly felt like something alien to her and she may have had a little too much to drink. Or a lot, her tolerance had never been high. They’d have probably stood there in silence until someone came to accost them if Dan hadn’t said:

“So what’s your opinion on magical creatures?”

And any awkwardness went out the window.

_(When Kevin came to get her she and Dan were in the midst of a very passionate debate over the existence of Nargles. They’d sat down at some point and were very close, the rest of the party completely forgotten in their focus on each other._

_Thea left that night with a promise to meet the following morning and if she was grinning, well. She blamed it on the alcohol._

_She still told Josten about the Ikea incident because revenge was only fair)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


	3. A breakfast, a moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment shared is a precious thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part to the harry potter wildani au because i’m tired and i love them. It’s teeny tiny but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Once again for @thebellringerr because i don’t think i have ever been more happy to be alive than when i discovered their writing and i love them. I would fight the sun for them, so this is like a tiny token of that appreciation. I hope you enjoy it.

It became a tradition of a sort for them to eat breakfast together, ignoring the house tables in favour of a small corner. It was Dan’s favourite part of the day, where they could share a private moment together, basking in the company whilst struggling through coffee or whatever drink Thea had magicked up (they almost always tasted awful but Dan loved them, if only because the was Thea’s nose scrunched up at the taste was adorable). Thea would read through the quibbler or whatever other magazine she could procure, downing whatever drink there was whilst Dan would sit. And stare, because her mind couldn’t manage much so early in the goddamn morning and it didn’t hurt that she liked watching Thea.

_(Her girlfriend was the epitome of fascinating, for someone so set on being stoic)._

Depending on Thea’s patience that morning, Dan could usually get in a good deal of staring before she huffed and swatted at her with a warning of some sort. Today was one of the less lucky days as only ten minutes passed before Thea looked up from her newspaper, face twisted in some bizarre cross between concern and bemusement and asked:

“Are you already drunk? Because your face looks more ridiculous than usual, and that’s saying something.”

Ignoring the insult with the ease of someone used to doing the verbal tango, Dan’s grin was dopier than she’d ever admit to as she said, “Yea, on love.”

Thea tried for an annoyed sigh, lips twitching up despite her valiant attempts- a fact that satisfied Dan immensely. About 30 seconds passed before Thea gave up and Dan didn’t try to hide the smug grin that spread across her face at her girlfriends laugh.

_(It only grew when Thea attempted to kiss the smugness away- a plan that was really counterproductive and Dan would have been disappointed if she wasn’t too busy revelling in it.  She heard a whoop from four tables away and decided, absently, that Hemmick was getting extra laps for the next three weeks._

_But that was for later.  For now it was just her and Thea, here, in their corner.  It was time for just them and that was something she wouldn’t trade for the world)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
